Firearms typically rely on mechanical systems to control the firing of projectiles from the firearm. When firearms employ multiple firing modes, the complexity of the mechanical systems increase, and in some cases certain firing modes are not possible or feasible due to the mechanical complexity involved. In addition to increasing the number of components involved in the firing, the potential for failure increases due to wear and malfunction of the components.
Firearms with electronic systems present an opportunity to reduce the mechanical complexity of firearms, particularly those with multiple firing modes. However, despite the shortcomings of mechanical systems, electronically operated firing systems for firearms have not been widely adopted due to perceived shortcomings with electronically operated firing systems. Therefore, further improvements in this area are needed.